1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator exhaust structure for a saddle type vehicle by which exhaust air from a radiator is discharged to the lower side of an under cover covering the lower side of a vehicle body.
2. Description of Related Art
As a saddle type vehicle having a left and right step floors on which to put the driver's feet, there has been one in which a center tunnel is provided between the left and right step floors, a radiator for cooling an engine is disposed in the center tunnel, and an exhaust air guide (deflection plate) for guiding radiator exhaust air when discharging the radiator exhaust air to the lower side of a body frame is provided rearwardly of the radiator (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-203458). The radiator is covered with an under cover on the lower side thereof, and the under cover is provided with exhaust air discharge port equipped with a plurality of louvers, the discharge port being spaced downward from the exhaust air guide.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-203458, between the lower end of the exhaust air guide and the louvers, a spacing greater than the outside diameter of a radiator hose in side view is provided, and a member for guiding exhaust air from the radiator is not provided there. Therefore, the exhaust air flows out rearward via the spacing between the exhaust air guide and the louvers. Consequently, it is difficult to effectively discharge the exhaust air by utilizing the discharge port, and it is not easy to enhance cooling efficiency of the radiator.